Christopher Leps
Washington, DC | role = 1. Bierko's henchman 2. "Released" hostage 3. John Quinn (stunt double) 4. Wilson's henchman 5. Jack Bauer (stunt double) 6. First Unity Savings cop}} :"24 was a great show to work on, and I'm very proud to be a part of that franchise." :— Christopher Leps on his experience on 24 Christopher Leps is a stunt performer who has worked in different roles on 24, most notably as Kiefer Sutherland's stunt double during Seasons 7 and 8. Aside from that, Leps also doubled for Sebastian Roché, as well as having several minor acting roles. Biography and career Christopher Leps was born in Washington, DC, but his family moved to Central Florida when he was still a child. His family was a frequent visitor to Walt Disney World, which Leps credits as a huge influence in his decision to enter the film business. Leps attended college for a while, but eventually decided to dedicate completely to entertainment. Leps started working as a stunt performer on the live shows at the Disney World parks, but with time found his way into the professional stunt industry. Having a background in martial arts and gymnastics, made it easier for him to earn parts in different films and shows. Through his career as a stunt performer, Leps has worked on shows like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI and Alias (In Wich he was David Anders's Stunt Double). He has doubled for movie stars such as Andy Serkis, Thomas Jane, Matt Damon, Casper Van Dien, Johnny Depp, Christopher Lambert and Ewan McGregor in extensive fight sequences. Since 2008, Leps is working on his own film projects. He has produced, written, and directed several short films and documentaries that have received praise in festivals. Role on 24 Leps had worked with Jeff Cadiente, 24's stunt coordinator, in the past. During Season 5, Cadiente contacted Leps to appear as one of Vladimir Bierko's henchmen during one episode. Leps returned to work on the show on Season 7 where he worked as a stunt double for Kiefer Sutherland and Sebastian Roché in various scenes, while also appearing in small roles. He also doubled for Sutherland in 6 episodes of Season 8. The specific roles Leps played on the show are: * In Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am, he played a henchman of Vladimir Bierko on the submarine Natalia. Jack fought the henchman hand to hand before pushing his face into a stream of gas. * In Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm, he played one of the hostages at the White House. When Allison Taylor asked Benjamin Juma to release the hostages, Juma responded by grabbing Leps' character and shooting him in the head. * In Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm, he doubled for Sebastian Roché in the role of John Quinn during the fight with Jack at the construction site. Leps fell from the trailer onto the car windscreen and also flipped over after being hit by Jack with a plank of wood. * In Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am, he played a henchman of Alan Wilson at Woodside Industrial Complex who was shot by Renee Walker as she was driven towards Jack. * In Day 8: 2:00am-3:00am, he doubled for Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer for the stunt where Jack is thrown back by the explosion of Marcos Al-Zacar's vest. * In Day 8: 11:00am-12:00pm, he played a policeman at the First Unity Savings Bank that was taken hostage by Jack Bauer just as he was about to arrest Bauer. On an interview with Wiki 24, Leps referred to his experience on 24 as one he is very proud of "especially my work stunt doubling as Jack Bauer." He mentions his stunt work during Day 8: 2:00am-3:00am during the vest explosion as "the most challenging" of the stunts he performed on the show. Gallery of roles File:S7ep13hostage.jpg|As "released" hostage (Season 7) File:7x14 Christopher Leps.jpg|As John Quinn (Season 7) File:7x24 Christopher Leps.jpg|As Wilson's henchman (Season 7) File:ChristopherLeps.jpg|As Jack Bauer (Season 8) File:8x20-cop-1.jpg|As First Unity Savings cop (Season 8) ''24'' credits Season 5 * (Vladimir Bierko's henchman) Season 7 * (White House hostage) * (stunt double for Sebastian Roché) * (stunt double for Kiefer Sutherland) * (Alan Wilson henchman and stunt double for Kiefer Sutherland) Season 8 * (stunt double for Kiefer Sutherland) * (stunt double for Kiefer Sutherland) * (stunt double for Kiefer Sutherland) * (stunt double for Kiefer Sutherland) * (stunt double for Kiefer Sutherland) * (stunt double for Kiefer Sutherland) * (Policeman) 24-related appearances * Scenemakers, Season 8 Episode 9 See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * Christopher Leps official website * * Category:Actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers